thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
CoBo
Plot One day, BoCo was shunting some trucks of China Clay at the Sodor China Clay Works. He was just shunting the brakevan when he felt a bump behind him. "Ah!" he exclaimed and he ran into his trucks. BoCo scowled crossly. "Don't act like I don't know where you are, you two!" "Aw... You ruined our fun." groaned familiar voices and Bill and Ben puffed up, one on each side. "Now I know you like playing tricks but you must learn that there is a limit." said BoCo. "But BoCo, we're not doing any harm!" complained Ben. Suddenly, a whistle sounded. "Having problems, BoCo?" asked Timothy, who was arriving with some empties. "Just a bit. Nothing important." replied BoCo. Timothy chuckled. "If it involves the twins, it's probably important." BoCo chuckled too as Timothy shunted his trucks in a siding. "Of course we're important. We pull China Clay! Nothing's as important as that!" boasted the twins cheekily. BoCo ignored them as he honked his horn and scurried away. As he raced along the Wellsworth Branch Line, he had to wonder how Edward put up with the twins. "How does he do it...?" he thought. He arrived at Suddery, where Edward was waiting with a passenger train. "Hello, BoCo! You're looking rather down," observed the old engine. "I am a bit," BoCo sighed, "It's Bill and Ben. They always play tricks on me, and I don't know if I can keep up." Edward smiled. "They do that to me too, but I just tell them that I'll tell the Fat Controller, and they stop at once." BoCo sighed. "I wish I had something like that. Just for once, I'd like to see them get a taste of their own medicine." Suddenly, he got an idea. "Yes... That could work!" he thought. "Later Edward!" called BoCo and he set off for Brendam. "Later!" replied Edward just as his guard blew his whistle and he puffed away. At the Docks, engines were bustling about and cranes were unloading and loading trucks and ships as usual. "My, it sure is busy today..." said BoCo gravely just as a very tired Porter puffed by. "Porter, you don't look too good." "I'm not... Now I know why the Fat Controller brought me here. I usually do well with the work, but today's just too much!" BoCo felt sorry for Porter as he shunted his trucks. BoCo coupled up to his trucks and smirked as he scurried along back to the China Clay Works with his empty trucks. "Now I'll show them." he chuckled. As he oiled through the entrance, Bill and Ben were bumping trucks about. "Hello, BoCo!" called Bill, "How was your run?" BoCo smiled. "Fine, just fine." BoCo suddenly remembered his plan and couldn't help smiling slyly. "Say, did I ever tell you that I have a twin?" he asked. The twins looked at each other, confused. "What?! You have a twin?" they asked in unision. BoCo smiled. "Yep, I do, believe it or not. His name is CoBo." "CoBo? What a weird name," said Ben. "To be fair though, BoCo is also a weird name," chuckled Bill. BoCo sighed. "Well, yes. I have a twin. He is very nice. Now if you excuse me, I have to get filled up on fuel." and he set off for the fuel depot. But unknown to them, Derek had overheard. "BoCo has a twin...?" Derek tried hard not to think about it as he raced into Knapford Yards for his coaches, but it was too weird for him to comprehend. Edward couldn't help noticing this. "What the matter Derek? You look rather troubled." Derek looked over thoughtfully. "I am a bit troubled, Edward. BoCo says he has a twin named CoBo. Must be some Diesel on the Other Railway or something. He must miss him." Edward was very confused. "I guess he does, but why hasn't he told me before?" he wondered. "Maybe he just was too sad to tell you," suggested Derek, but Edward didn't seem so sure. "I guess... A visit from him would be nice. We do need a little help around here." Edward said and he chuffed off to Knapford to tell the Fat Controller. At Knapford, the Fat Controller was enjoying a hamburger at MC. BUNN when Edward arrived. "Sir, may I make a suggestion for you?" he asked. The Fat Controller swallowed the piece of meat he had in his mouth and hid his burger behind his back. "Go on ahead." "Well, I thought it'd be nice if CoBo came to Sodor, sir. He's BoCo's twin." The Fat Controller was confused. "He never said that. Are you sure?" "Yes, he told Derek this morning. He was too sad about losing him that he said nothing before." The Fat Controller smiled. "Alright then, I'll make the arrangements." Edward grinned and when he puffed back to Wellsworth Sheds to find BoCo. He said nothing; he wanted to keep CoBo's visit a surprise. The next morning, the Fat Controller drove up in Winston. "Edward! Why did you lie to me yesterday? This isn't like you!" he asked sternly. Edward was shocked. "What do you mean sir?" "CoBo isn't a real engine!" Hearing this made BoCo worried. "How'd he find out?" he thought worriedly. "But Derek told me yesterday!" gasped Edward. The Fat Controller was now even more confused. He turned to BoCo. "BoCo! What do you have to say?" BoCo looked at his buffers. "Yes sir... I did lie sir, but, I was only trying to give Bill and Ben a taste of their own medicine, but I guess Derek overheard... I'm sorry sir." The Fat Controller sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no harm done... I suppose. But I will give Bill and Ben a talking to if they're effecting you that much." BoCo grinned. "Thank you, sir!" and the Fat Controller left. Bill and Ben were scolded by the harsh words of the Fat Controller and their manager. Being told by Fergus that BoCo was lying didn't help matters. "I don't get any of this!" spluttered Bill. "BoCo was irritated by your tricks, so he tried to put a stop to it. He, however, could've choosen a better method, but you still will be punished by the Fat Controller. Remember, do it right!" Fergus chuffed. Bill and Ben were just speechless. Characters *Edward *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Derek *Fergus *Porter *Timothy *The Fat Controller *Winston (does not speak) *Neville (cameo) *Marion (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures